The Story You Don't Know
by SupercellDL
Summary: Seta Hiiragi is a normal high school student, or so he wanted to be. He decides to discard his introvert and laid back personality and helps a foreigner as his first step. But his quest to "normalcy" has taken a swing upon the moment he met the girl. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Title: The Story you don't know**

Genre: Slice of Life/ Slapstick, Comedy, School themed, Shounen, Romance(?)

Summary: Set in the historical city of Kyoto, Japan. Seta Hiiragi is an introvert, a laid back person and is a magnet for bad luck causing him a not so happy childhood. As he turned 17, and living the past 16 years "friendless", he decides to start anew and forget his past. He starts out by helping a seemingly _normal_ foreigner from a group of weird men but it turns out the other way around for him, for this foreigner lives in a famous and historical _house_ in Kyoto, Japan, the Shosei-en Garden! But can he be classified 'Normal' if all the people surrounding him are in the 'not-so-normal' category of the society? Join him as he starts this breath taking, nut cracking, and tear jerking journey to "normalcy" in search for new friends while hiding his real identity!

* * *

Friends.

_Persons whom one knows, likes, and trusts; an acquaintance. _

_Persons with whom one is allied in a struggle or cause; a comrade. One who supports, sympathizes with, or patronizes a group, cause, or movement._

This is what I've been lacking for the past 16 years. Looking back, I was not rejected by other people—I was the one rejecting them. I've always preferred not being associated with certain groups.

I never liked the idea of being tied to a person or to a group. When things go bad, these so called _friends_ can instantly turn into _foes_.

When your friends do something bad, your name will easily be dragged in the issue as well.

That's what I have always believed in. So for the past 4 years after I have realized that, I kept distance between myself and other people called _classmates_. I still communicate with them but not on a regular basis, more specifically when it only concerns school activities. There are a handful of people who'd consider me as their _friend_ just because they know me, but I don't think it should be like that.

Knowing someone's name doesn't qualify you as being his or her friend. I don't know why many people think like that.

No—I'm not a victim of bullying that is ranting about the disadvantages of having friends because I don't have any.

It's just that…

"You're weird."

What kind of psychiatrist would call her client _weird_?

I—I'm not weird for not wanting accompany!

I'm just…

_Different._

…

_"_Different? Ahaha!"

What's with that laughing about?

I couldn't find another word that would fit right in.

But I definitely wouldn't accept to be called 'weird' by an old single lady like you!

"_Old… _single lady, you say?" She was frowning and was making up her fist.

Crap, I said the forbidden word!

"I—I'm sorry! I'll repent for the rest of my life, so please forgive me!" I said as I took a bow over and over again, begging for mercy.

I definitely don't want to feel the wrath of this lady.

Nobody would.

Nobody _could_.

This psycho psychiatrist is not someone to be meddled with. I better keep my distance with her too…

She let out a sigh and stared at me.

"You know why you think like that? That's because you have never really experienced the joy of having friends."

The joy of... having _real friends_?

…

Are you telling me that I'm just making excuses for being not able to give commitment to anything?

Am I a selfish being that only thinks about himself?

Maybe you're right.

You better be right.

That's the only answer I could get.

That's the _only_ thing I could believe in.

"It's not too late, you know…" She looked at me with a serious face. "You've still got time. It's up to you how you will _spend_ it but I firmly advice you to use it by trying to live a _normal _life_."_

Spend?

She talks as if time is like money, easy come and easy go.

Wait, are you trying to tell me I'm not _normal_? You're trying to push the issue of me being "weird"?

…

But I guess she _has_ a reason to say so.

I think it's about time I begin thinking seriously about it. Nothing will change if I don't change things myself.

16 years is enough time wasted. 4 years of being classified 'weird' is more than enough.

Being passive won't help, _'stay aggressive'_ she says.

I'll have to do this myself.

I want to be live a _normal life_.

But how the heck do I become a _normal_ person?

_"For beginners, start with getting friends."_

This is the only _clue_ I got from her as I set out to this whole new world.


	2. From Zero to Hero

**From Zero to Hero**

I looked at my watch, the short arm was pointing to 3 while the longer arm was pointing to 12. 3 PM, huh?

Riding the subway train headed to the main district, I rode this train for no reason—not really headed anywhere at all, I was just train hopping—and I feel like getting off soon.

I don't feel like going home yet, there isn't anything to do back there. I don't feel like going back to school either. The principal would just probably lecture me for coming in to class a little bit TOO late. Classes started at exactly 7AM.

Not that I care if she tells my parents, not that they care either.

I can feel the other passengers secretly take glances at me and talk about me.

"Arriving at the next station." The PA announcement echoed throughout the whole train as the train slowly made a full stop as it loaded and unloaded passengers.

People kept gushing in as the train doors opened and as each adult entered, I felt another pair of eyes looking at me disgustingly. They were trying to recognize my school uniform and were probably wondering why I was out of school already on broad daylight, school hours to be exact. Our school held classes from 7AM to 4PM, and I was out an hour earlier—I can even recognize some who also rode the train earlier this morning.

What?

These guys have never seen a student cut class before? Maybe the difference was that their so called delinquents would change into casual clothes and be found on gaming establishments. I could do that but I don't feel like playing. I've been through that stage already, the "rebel" thingy which is a trend to most teenagers today.

To be honest, it wasn't that much fun at all. It doesn't even make you look cool. You just look like an idiot trying to be "in" in the latest trends of teenagers.

If slashing your wrists looks cool,would you slash yours? I won't.

If walking bare naked in public looks cool, would you walk bare naked? I definitely won't.

A delinquent.

A person up to no good.

The trash of the society.

The subject of gossip.

This is what young people like me were branded with names like these by the society.

I don't really care about their thoughts and opinions on me—they can curse me and say whatever they want behind my back. Girls can hate me all they want but I won't fall for those Justin Bieber songs.

...

Eh?

It seems that their attentions' not with me anymore, for a change.

I looked at the direction their heads were pointing to—right behind me, and obviously I'd notice that something was wrong at my first glance.

What would be the first thing you'd think of when you see two large white men, probably around 6-foot-5 tall, both bald headed, wearing tuxedos—like the ones James Bond wear in his movies, and paired with sunglasses?

Trouble.

But what would come to your mind when you see those men cornering a defenseless girl?

And what the heck is that baldie doing, grinning ear to ear as he checked her out?

Stares at the girl.

Yellow ha—?

Before I noticed I was kind of grinning too… and I was only looking at her legs.

"Hey mister, your nose is bleeding." A voice said.

I turned around.

As I turned, I wasn't able to ascertain the identity of the person behind me—but it was a very familiar suit. The very same suit these two giant mongrels before me are wearing.

He must be with them.

"Don't move."

As far as I know, I have everybody's attention—the passengers, these three MIBs, and the yellow-haired girl—after disturbing these weird guys.

What the heck are those people around doing, just watching us? Can't they read the atmosphere?

Nobody would help us, I have no choice. It's about time for the mighty Seta to make his entrance.

"Ah! There you are! Thank you, thank you misters. You found my friend. You see, she just moved here from Antarctica so she's pretty new here."

Wait—did I just say Antarctica? Does anybody even live there?

I blabbered that out of pressure. I had no choice, these irresponsible adults won't help us. I hope these guys are stupid enough to believe in that.

"Ahahaha!"

A cynical laugh.

"Does she look like a penguin from Antarctica to you?" The brown-haired man behind me said.

Well, she's definitely cuter than them.

…

But I guess they're not idiots.

I'd punch this guy right away… if he wasn't over 6 feet tall.

"As I can see, this lady's bags have French words in it. So you must be a foreigner too? Come on show me some French."

Trying to humiliate me further, are you?

It seems that I have no choice at all, everyone was looking at me. Actually I'm quite confident with my French. I was one of the best French speakers in my class.

"AH LA VACHE!"

I said that in the best way I could generate a French accent.

"Wow…" I can hear some passengers make some fuss.

"I never expected that a kid like him would know French."

From Zero to Hero.

Come on, keep the praises coming. I've proven your accusations wrong, in your face!

This feeling of victory is slowly swallowing my mind. A while ago I looked like trash, now everyone's looking up to me.

…

… …

The three men were standing still, each of them raising an eyebrow.

Hmph, wasn't that enough? They're just probably shocked from their defeat.

"What did he just say anyway?" An old woman asked them.

"He just said 'Oh, my cow!'"

W—what the F?

Shit! Alright I was among the best French speakers back in 6th grade!

I was the only French speaker in 6th grade.

Actually, I only studied some phrases to show my teachers that I'm superior from others by knowing foreign words so they'd let me off the hook when I sleep on their classes. But heck, I don't even know what those words meant up until now! So do my teachers.

But it doesn't matter anymore, I totally screwed up.

Come on, I know my mind's literally empty! But at the very least I can think of some decent excuse.

Black suit, sunglasses, and strange looking people…

"Look! An alien!" Of all things, why say that!

Aliens and Men in Black are the only things going on in my head, aside from James Bond.

"Where?"

…

Why do I get this feeling of a cliché scene in animes and mangas? More importantly I was surprised to see it worked. Are they really from the MIB?

"Arriving at xxxxx Station." The PA announced to the whole train.

I'll take this chance.

This is a matter of life and death. Things around me started to look very slow as I raised my concentration.

I took a step back with my right feet and mustered all my strength. I narrowed my eyesight and looked closely on my target, resembling a tiger's eye. I can feel my own heart beating hard down to my feet.

I took one deep breath. With all my concentration, might, and for my love on my life, I put everything I have on this single move. I took a full swing and landed it straight to his…

"ARGH!" The brown haired man behind me was twisting in pain on the ground.

He was holding onto his crotch. His face showed the perfect description of Agony and Torment. His eyes rolled and tears of _manliness_ coming out. He dropped flat on the floor, both hands still in his…

He was knocked out completely.

_Stay aggressive._ I never thought that psycho's advice would be this useful.

This is what I call "The Nut Cracker".

There were only two emotions to be seen in the people's faces.

Pain.

Pity.

Maybe I did go a little too far.

I'm sorry to your sons to be.

May your ancestors forgive me for ending your family blood line.

…

[Ding Ding Ding]

As the door's alarms sounded, I suddenly remembered what I really planned before.

If this door closes, we're DEAD.

Without wasting any time, I grabbed onto the girl's hands and dragged her quickly out of the train and got out in the nick of time.

It was visible from the railcar's glass windows that the two giant men ran after the door, but were trapped inside as the train started accelerating slowly.

I can't believe I really did something like _that_.

[Noise of glasses shattering]

What the heck?

I can't believe what I'm seeing.

The two giant men were rolling on the ground, along with shattered glasses. Apparently, they broke through the window and jumped out of the train.

Are they crazy? Up to what extent are they willing to do just to catch me?

They hit the wall and finally made a full stop. Shaking their heads, trying to get up, they wore their sunglasses and looked at my direction. No matter how strong and fit their body is, they're still humans and that impact must have hurt.

But it doesn't look like it. What the heck are they? Super humans?

I haven't even let go of the girl's hands but we have no time to waste here. I turned around, not planning on looking back at them anymore

I started running to the exit as fast as my feet can bring me, while dragging this yellow haired stranger behind.

Just what did I get myself into?

**This story is of pure FICTION. Any resemblance to real people, dead or alive, is purely coincidental.**

THIS IS A REWRITE! I'll be re-uploading the next chapters in the next few days.

Again, this is a REWRITE but the story is NOT YET COMPLETE :D

**Keywords**

**MIB** - also known as the **Men In Black** in popular culture and in UFO conspiracy theories, are men dressed in black suits who claim to be government agents who harass or threaten UFO witnesses to keep them quiet about what they have seen.

An American fictional movie about aliens starred by Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith in 1997.


End file.
